In the Hot Seat
by Deutschykins
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme. Prussia and Germany have been trying out some new positions, so Prussia decides to try out the reverse hot seat. Needless to say, Germany loves it. PWP, Germancest.


**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Wrote this for the Kink Meme earlier today and decided to De-anon. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Germany gasped as Prussia latched onto his neck once again, body arching slightly as fingers moved to tease one of his nipples. This whole week had been somewhat of an experiment for them. New positions, toys, ways to push their boundaries without actually crossing them. It had been Prussia's idea to do this one, though. Seated on a single person recliner, the blonde already in position with his back turned to the other. It just seemed more logical for them to strip and get in position from the beginning rather than struggle with it later.<p>

There were already multiple marks on Ludwig's neck from were his brother had attacked it, that not being too much of an issue. A high collar and maybe a bit of makeup would take care of that. "Gilbert..." He breathed out as a pale hand slid down, fingers brushing over his stomach. He both loved and hated it when the former nation acted this way. Prussia smirked against his skin, fingers still trailing lower until they passed over strong thighs and finally to the younger man's cock.

Unfortunately, Gilbert didn't linger there for long, instead his hand moving to slip behind him.

"You got the lube, right?" He asked, his voice rough.

A quick nod was all it seemed Ludwig could manage before he bent down, somehow holding his balance in the awkward position. Germany grabbed his discarded pants, searching in one of the front pockets for the small tube Gilbert had requested. Tossing it back, the albino got it with a grin, looking as feral as ever.

"Good boy. Nice to know my little West hasn't grown out of taking orders from his Großer Bruder." Prussia muttered, slicking three fingers with the substance.

"If only you would act like the older one somewhere other than the bedroom." Ludwig couldn't help the retort that came out.

Any other comebacks he had been planning were silenced by the first finger slipping inside of him, a moan filling the air instead. It was much too easy for his older brother to rile him up and get him right where he wanted him each and every time. But the way even just the way Gilbert's fingers felt in side of him were much too wonderful to deny. Slowly, it was pumped in and out of him.

"I would think twice before back talking me if I were you, West." The Prussian hissed. Inserting another finger roughly. "It may land you in a bad position," He added, ramming both of them in as deep as they would go.

Ludwig cried out, arching as they hit his prostate dead on. Blue eyes squeezed shut, cheeks coloring red at the neediness of his voice. His hips bucked back against them as the final finger slid inside of him, moving with the other two at a torturous pace. Gilbert alternated between fast and slow movements, watching while Ludwig moaned, twisting his body to somehow get more.

With a chuckle, the elder brother pulled his fingers out, slicking himself up for what was about to come. Both hands rested on Ludwig's hips, holding him still whilst his cock teased the German's entrance.

"Tell me you want it." Prussia commanded, voice raspy with lust.

"I...I want it..." Ludwig answered quietly, earning a harsh squeeze on his hips.

"Say it louder." The other ordered once again, obviously not in the mood to play games anymore.

"Please. I want it!" Germany raised his voice, a scream following his statement as Prussia shoved him down.

The blonde shuddered, waiting as he adjusted to the new feel of this position. His sibling was so deliciously deep inside of him. Swallowing thickly, Ludwig began to move himself, sliding his body up Gilbert's cock before coming back down. The hands on him helped him maintain balance as he rode the Prussian.

"A-Ahh...Gilbert, f-fick...Gilbert...!" Germany would have been ashamed that he was already calling the other man's name when they had only just begun, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

The grin on Gilbert's face grew even wider at the sound of his little brother's voice. The strong baritone taking on a wanton sound, rather than he commanding one he was used to hearing while he worked. Without answering, he slid a hand around to the front of Ludwig's torso. Lightly, he circled the tip of the German's cock with his pointer finger. Red eyes watched as the simple touch made him jerk, hips moving to ride Prussia even faster.

"You want me to touch you, West?" He asked, trailing feather-like touches down the other nation's cock, cupping his balls while he watched him squirm.

"Y-Yes!" Ludwig breathed, moaning and chewing on his lip, in anticipation for his older brother to just hurry up and actually do something already.

It seemed Prussia felt generous today as a hand wrapped around him and began stroking him in time with the thrusts. A cry of relief spilled from his lips, head tilting back slightly. Germany was already so close, his head was spinning; the small burn in the pit of his stomach turning into a full out flame. And oh, Prussia could feel how the blonde clenched, signaling his rapidly approaching orgasm.

His tongue darted out, licking his lips as he leaned up, whispering in Ludwig's ear, "Come for me, Westen."

That sentence alone caused said man to tense even further, eyes closing, and body shuddering as he came with a shout of Gilbert's name. And just the sight of Ludwig...the way he looked when he came was always wonderful, even if Gilbert could only see his back.

A few more thrusts were all it took before he too reached his own orgasm; Gilbert's come painting Ludwig's insides white, a mutter of "West!" leaving his own lips. Germany shivered as he felt himself filled, finally falling back to Prussia's chest, panting and content.

"I'm going to guess you liked this position too." The albino commented, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick off Ludwig's release.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Was the answer he received, a sigh accompanying it. "Yes, Gilbert...I'm fairly sure I just proved that I did."

The Prussian smirked, holding the other close. "Yeah, well, I was the once who said we should do it! So of course it turned out amazing!"

Ludwig huffed, pulling him into a kiss. "Tomorrow is my turn to pick something again. So I suppose I'll just have to find something that tops this, won't I?" He asked, lips quirking up in a smirk of his own.

"Good luck." Prussia snorted with an edge of challenge in his voice.

"I'm sure I'll find something, don't worry..." The blonde mumbled before pulling down Prussia for another kiss.

Oh yes, tomorrow would be great. He had no doubt about it.


End file.
